Nitori Kawashiro
Summary Nitori Kawashiro (河城 にとり, Kawashiro Nitori) is a very shy Kappa who lives on the Youkai Mountain. She has the trademark ability of all kappa to manipulate water. Like many of her kind, she is intelligent and very capable with technical inventions as she is an engineer. Despite being shy she considers herself to be superior to humans and even other youkai. This is very easy to see when she's by herself. However, when among her own circle of friends, she is quite cheerful. Like many other kappas, she can be easily persuaded to leave you alone by the offer of a cucumber. She also has a greedy side. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Nitori Kawashiro Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Kappa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Invisibility, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield to block incoming attacks, and she passively creates a barrier around her when she's stunned), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the true Moon, which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can regenerate solely from her incorporeal "mind") Attack Potency: '''At least '''Island level (Should be at least superior to Cirno) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Should not be too far behind high tiers and Moon rabbits like Rei'sen) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Superhuman. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters) Standard Equipment: All her inventions (listed below) Intelligence: A genius. Creates many inventions. Weaknesses: Can be arrogant at times. Vulnerable to spiritual attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Water Manipulation: Her ability to manipulate water is inherent in the fact that she is a kappa, and has nothing to do with her inventions. No one knows the true extent of this power, but she has been able to use it to shoot water, shoot bubbles, create fountains, perform theatrical tricks and even summon colossal tidal waves out of nowhere. Inventions: Nitori is a technological genius like many other Kappas. She possesses a myriad of tools and equipment that she herself constructed. This has all been done by taking apart products and putting them back together again in order to understand them. *'Optical Camouflage:' A device that allows Nitori to become invisible. *'Mechanical Arm:' Known to be a trademark tool by kappas, which was assumed to be a stretching and retracting arm. She uses these for combat too. *'Laser Device:' A device used in spell cards to box in enemies. *'Precision Rockets:' Nitori can make homing rockets that lock onto enemies. *'Giant Backpack:' A giant backpack that she always carries around. It has all of her tools and equipment for battle. **'Water Sign "Summer Plastic Bottle Rocket":' Nitori can use a miniature cannon inside to shoot out rockets. **'Youkai Battleship "Sanpei Fighter":' Nitori's backpack augments her speed and forms a small drill and thrusters to boost her close combat ability. **'Aerial Blaster:' Steers an explosive rocket. **'Photon Torpedo:' Nitori drops an explosive bomb. **'Farewell Rubber Ring:' A set of grappling equipment that allows one to get around. **'Criminal Gear:' Nitori can shoot out giant rings of blades that head towards enemies. **'Water Bomb Giant Swing:' A surprisingly powerful water balloon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Danmaku Users Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Water Users Category:Youkai Category:Tier 6